Such system is inter alia disclosed in US2005/0278409. In the disclosed system the sensor signals are analyzed to determine abnormal behavior of the person. Motion sensors are used to determine if a person remains in bed a specific length of time beyond the usual waking time.
Also other deviations of the usual behavior are detected and a report generator is used to generate a scheduled periodic report.